Custom Items
Custom Items Every few months, Vasora is blessed with custom item releases. This can range from cosmetic items, to combat based weapons and armour. Most noteable are Vasora's brightly coloured Lime, armour, of which 15 sets were released. In the future more custom armor sets may be released, such as the Purple and Pink armour sets. The Directors may choose to release these items either as a limited donation item, unlimited donation item, or obtainable through means in-game. Lime Armour Right now, Lime is the most rare custom item in-game. On the 2nd of February, Ace released 15 Lime sets to the general populus of Vasora for 9999 credits. Due to its costly stature, the armour was initally priced at 15b due to its initial price and limited stock- as the armour is right now (Febraury, 2014) it can be seen to rise as the sets are either lost, dropped or revoked in the coming months. Stats As the set is right now, it's stats are that of basic armour. It's not intended for anything other than low level tasks and usuage further than it's intent to be solely rare in presence on Vasora. Lazar's Toy Lazar's toy, currently the strongest strength bonus of any shield based item, is a reference to Lazar, who will rape anyone with his dildo(metaphorically). In homage to this, the Custom item referred to as the ''"Dildo" ''was coded in. Making its first appearance on TMS(The Mothersource), it has become a useful tool for players wishing to increase their max hit during combat. The item is currently obtainable through both cakset and vote points- caskets being 43 vote points, and Lazar's Toy 225. Due to low presence of Pking and risk fights during early stages of the server, the dildo wasn't utilised as much as it should be, however as player-base increases and Pking activities rise, it should be used in more and more fights. Double XP Ring The Double XP ring is an items obtainable through donating. It costs 2,999 Credits and is most prominently sought after by avid skillers. Not only does it double your XP, but when combined with Double XP weekends and Experience Lamps, it allows up to 6x XP rates. It was released to the economy in Janauary 2014, via announcement on the forums. The Double XP ring offers no combat bonus XP in Slayer due to The Directors wishing to make Slayer one of the harder skills of Vasora, as it offers great rewards in the form of TP to spend on armours, weapons and other gear. Bloodthirst Spirit Shield The bloodthirst Spirit shield is a custom made spirit shield, it is especially useful for PKing due to its ability to Auto-cast Vengeance every 30 seconds, as well as return some of your opponents veng back at them. Aside from these bonuses, the Spirit Shield also has excellent armour traits by itself. The shield is especially useful against users wielding either range or melee attacks, however is especially weak towards magical based attacks. The shield made its first appearance back on the TMS, and since then has been apart of Vasorsa in its entirety. it's available from the Credit Guru, for a cost of 2,799 credits. Category:Custom Items